One Night is Not Enough
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: Shyann Brown is woman who decides to go out for a night of fun with her friend Chanel. She ends up meeting a guy and one thing leads to another, but can it only last a night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE stars used in this story. I also do not own the song Girl Tonight, that's by Twista ft. Trey Songz**

**Bold- song lyrics**

_'Thoughts'_

**One Night is Not Enough**

Shyann took one last look in the mirror making sure she was looking all cute and ready to go out for the night. She has on a white halter top that shows some cleavage and a pair of blue jean capris with white sandals. She grabbed her straightener and ran it through her long black hair one last time before unplugging it and walking out of her bathroom. She grabs her phone and wallet from the table and walks outside to sit on her porch to wait for her friend Chanel to come and get her.

After a few minutes her friend pulls up and she gets in the car.

"Hey girl. You look nice. I think you are trying to hook a man tonight." Chanel says while starting to drive again.

"Umm no. You know how I am. I get shy around good looking guys." Shyann replies.

Chanel looks at her for second before looking back toward the road. "If you say so, but I know for a fact that men will be looking at you."

"Whatever you say." Shyann says.

Chanel continues to drive another twenty minutes before parking down the street from the new club called The Hangout. They both get out of the car and head to the building. They both see how long the line is, but Chanel had the hook up and grabbed Shyann's hand to pull her to the front of the line. She ignored everybody as they started talking about how she was cutting everyone in line. At the front of the door the bouncer took one look at Chanel and let them both in.

"How'd you just get to walk in?" Shyann asks Chanel.

"Oh yeah, did I mention my man owns this club." Chanel smiled.

Shyann shakes her head no and follows Chanel to the VIP section. Once they get to the area they both head to the bar and order drinks.

"This place is great." Shyann says taking a sip of margarita.

"I know right. Well I'm going to go dance. You coming?"

"Nah I'm good." Shyann says.

"Okay but don't be sitting here all night."

Chanel gets up and walks toward the dance floor leaving Shyann at the bar to finish her drink.

Shyann looks around the club and soon locks eyes with a guy that has a mask on. He has black hair and he looks to be about 7ft tall. She quickly turns away as he looks right back at her. She turns to the bartender and orders water.

'_He looks cute even with the mask.' _She thinks to herself. She glances back over at him quickly just to see if he is still looking at her. She notices he is and he soon gets up to walk over to the bar. She turns back towards the bartender and takes a sip of her water.

"Hello, I'm Glenn but everyone calls me Kane."

Shyann looks next to see her and sees the same guy with the mask on.

"Uh, I'm Shyann." She says as he takes a seat next to her.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty woman." Kane says.

Shyann blushes slightly and looks away with a small smile on her face. Kane smirks and grabs her hand.

"Let's dance."

He pulls her from her seat and leads her to the dance floor. They start dancing together and Shyann starts to loosen up and have a good time with Kane.

Across the room Chanel looks over and sees Shyann dancing. She smiles and tells her man Mark that his half-brother is finally taking a chance with a girl. Mark loos over to where she tilts her head and smirks.

"It's about time. Isn't that your friend?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, I'm happy that she's having a good time. She's shy sometimes."

Mark laughed, "She isn't so shy right now."

"And that's a good thing."

Kane pulls Shyann in for a quick kiss and pulls away looking a little nervous because he doesn't know how she's going to react. Shyann then takes a chance and pulls him in for a longer kiss. Kane wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close to his body.

She breaks the kisses as soon as they both need take a breath. He takes her hand and leads her out of the club and into his truck. Shyann sends Chanel a text to let her know that she'll see her tomorrow as Kane drives to his penthouse. He keeps one hand on her thigh and rubs it softly and Shyann couldn't help but get excited for what's about to happen at his apartment.

They finally make it there after the fifteen minute drive. Kane parks in his private spot and they get out of the truck. They walk into the building and enter the elevator. As soon as the door shuts Kane pushes her against the wall of the elevator and kisses her roughly. Shyann gasps allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

The elevator doors open and Kane breaks the kiss so they can get into his place. He quickly unlocks and opens his door letting them both inside. He shuts the door and leads her to a couch.

"Want a drink?" He asks her.

"Just some water."

He gets her a glass of water and then sits next to her on the couch. He turns on some music and as soon as the song starts he starts kissing her again.

**When I touch her, she like  
(Ooh)  
When I hug her  
(Ooh)  
When I rub her, she like  
(Ooh)  
When we cut, it's like  
(Ooh)  
Then she got me sayin'  
(Girl tonight)**

**When I touch her, she like  
(Ooh)  
When I hug her  
(Ooh)  
When I rub her, she like  
(Ooh)  
When we cut, it's like  
(Ooh)  
Then she got me sayin'  
(Girl tonight)**

Kane starts to lift her top off and starts to kiss her down her neck. He stops and takes off her bra while she lifts his shirt off. Kane lies Shyann down on the couch and climbs on top of her. He starts to kiss on her breasts and rub his hands all over her body. She moans softly as he continues to suck and nibble on her breasts.

He starts a trail of kisses from her tits to her belly all the way down to her jeans. He unbuttons them and slides them down, along with her panties, off her body and tosses them onto the floor. He opens her legs and takes a lick of her pussy.

"Ohhhh that feels nice." Shyann moans.

Kane takes his fingers to part her lips more and starts licking and sucking like there is no tomorrow. Shyann felt like she was in haven. She couldn't help but moan as Kane continued to use his tongue skills. Shyann started to touch her breasts and squeeze them making herself even more aroused. Kane flicked his tongue against her clit and Shyann soon had her first orgasm. Kane lapped up the juices as theycontinued to flow from her pussy.

**It's gettin' late lil' mama  
We've been at the club too long  
Let me take you out to my home  
Tell me what a man gotta do to get you out that thong**

**When are you gon' really make up your mind shawty**  
**(See Twista workin' still)**  
**Now can I get up in it from behind shawty**  
**(Show you what I'm workin' with)**  
**C'mon, let me take you to the penthouse suite**  
**Pull out some ol' school Marvin Gaye and put it on repeat**

**Shawty come and show me you can take it boo**  
**(Let me fuck you first now girl)**  
**Show me what you can do**  
**(Come and fuck me reverse count girl)**  
**Doin' thangs that'll get you go'n**  
**When we on the couch I can make you moan**

**Eat you up when we in the kitchen**  
**Let you get on top when we by the stove**  
**When she told me to do it faster that's when I dug deep in her**  
**Now er'time I see her, I gots to freak her 'cuz**

**When I touch her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I hug her**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I rub her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When we cut, it's like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**Then she got me sayin'**  
**(Girl tonight)**

**When I touch her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I hug her**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I rub her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When we cut, it's like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**Then she got me sayin'**  
**(Girl tonight)**

He stands up and takes off his jeans and boxers. Shyann watches him and she starts to get wet again as soon as she sees how big he is. Kane smirks at the look on her face and positions himself over her. He slides his penis into her slowly allowing her to get use to his size.

"Oooh shit….your s-s-so big." She moans out.

Kane pulls himself out of her and pushes it back in deeper. He leans forward and kisses her as he starts to move in and out of her. Shyann grabs onto his shoulders to keep him from pulling out of her all the way.

"Harder baby harder." Shyann moans out.

Kane starts to pound into her pussy making her yell out his name. He soon starts a steady pace and as the pleasure took over Shyann she soon started to meet him thrust for thrust. Kane started to hit her g-spot and it sent Shyann over the edge of ecstasy.

Shyann soon had an orgasm and couldn't help but scream out Kane's name. Soon he also let it all out and came inside of her. He pulled out of her and helped her off the couch and led her into the bedroom.

**Make her feel like she popped a pill  
Got her feelin' ecstasy  
Took her to the bed-room  
'Bout to make her an overnight celebrity  
(L.A.)**

**'Finna get up in the sack**  
**And I hope you ready for me girl**  
**'Finna hit it from the back**  
**While I'm bumpin' ready for the world**

**I want you to hold me while I'm kissin'**  
**On your body slowly**  
**Give it to you like an O-G**

**(In out)**  
**Show me how you work the walls**  
**(Up down)**  
**Show me how you work them jaws**  
**And I ****bet when I'm floss and run, you will catch that drain**

**That's why I love I can reek it with you 'cuz you a nasty thang**

**I want you to hold me while I'm kissin'**  
**On your body slowly**  
**Give it to you like an O-G**

**When I touch her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I hug her**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I rub her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When we cut, it's like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**Then she got me sayin'**  
**(Girl tonight)**

**When I touch her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I hug her**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When I rub her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**When we cut, it's like**  
**(Ooh)**  
**Then she got me sayin'**  
**(Girl tonight)**

In the bedroom Kane tells Shyann to get on her hands and knees on the bed. Shyann listens to him and soon feels Kane enter her pussy from behind. Shyann grabs onto the headboard as Kane starts to fuck her from behind.

"Mmmm shit faster."

Kane moves faster pounding into her pussy. The bed started to shake as he continued to fuck her. Kane flipped her over and continued move in and out of her. Shyann started to thrust her hips meeting him stroke for stroke. They were feeling so much pleasure from each other that they didn't realize that they fell off of the bed until Shyann noticed she was on the carpet.

Kane didn't want to stop for nothing. He knew he made Shyann come at least twice and he needed her to go over the edge once more before he would. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit as he started grinding into her slowly making sure he hit her spot hard.

"Ohhhh baby. You're making it feel real good." She moans out.

Kane kisses her and soon feels her walls contract and knows that she is at her peak.

"Let it out babe." He whispers in her ear.

Shyann shivers as she comes on his penis making him come inside of her.

**Hit it to that Jodeci  
Hit it to that Jagged Edge  
Hit it to that New Edition  
Get you whipped and good for  
(Don't you worry 'bout a damn thang, no)**

**See how I do it to it when I sip some Do-It-To-It Fluid**  
**Hit it to some Is-ley Brothers**  
**Hit it to some Shai game**  
**Hit it to some R. Kelly and hit it to some Marvin' Gaye**  
**(Don't you worry 'bout a damn thang, no)**

**See how I do it to it**  
**Gotta I sip that Blew It**  
**When I touch her, she like**  
**(Ooh)**

He stands up off the floor and helps her back onto the bed. He runs a bath for her and helps her into the bathroom. She climbs into the tub and uses the rag and soap he gave her to cleanse herself off.

'_I wonder if this is only a onetime thing.' _She thinks to herself_._

After getting cleaned up she dries herself off and puts on the large t-shirt and boxers Kane lets her use. She leaves the towel in the bathroom and walks back into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and waits for Kane to finish washing up.

As soon as he enters the room he lies down on the bed and pulls her next to himself. She lies her head on his chest.

"Tonight is the best night of my life." Shyann tells him.

"That's good, but trust me this is only the beginning." Kane tells her.

Shyann tilts her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiles, "Well one night is not enough." He kisses her forehead before they both fall asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
